Mile High
by MissToastie
Summary: Sex on a plane, anyone? (textsfrommaura prompt.) PS: Writers block effing sucks. - COMPLETE -


**Hey kids. **

**Major writers block lately. So much personal shit going on. I'm hoping to get in a better head space over the coming weeks. **

**This originally came to mind from a 'textsfrommaura' prompt where Jane did the washing, ruined several items of Maura's and Maura decided they were going to L.A to shop (I know that in 'textsfrommaura' they got snowed in but shh)**

* * *

"I cannot believe that you are making me fly to California straight after work, Maura," Jane groaned as she took her seat next to the window and buckled her seat belt. "I worked my ass off all day and now I'm up for a five and a half hour flight just so you can go shopping!"

"Do you classify scrunching paper and throwing it in to a trash can with Detective's Frost and Korsak as working your ass off?" Maura ignored Jane's roll of the eyes and buckled her belt. "And need I remind you of what you did? My favourite skirt was ruined, Jane!"

"You say all of your skirts are your favourite!" Jane spoke through gritted teeth. "And don't act like you won't be reminding me of this mistake for the rest of my life! I was only trying to help!"

"Well next time, Jane, fix the sink and leave the laundry to me!" Maura growled back to her girlfriend and gave her full attention to the flight attendant who had made her way to the middle of the aisle to begin the guide for safety instructions.

* * *

Two hours into the flight and Jane was beginning to fidget. Maura had dosed off to sleep 20 minutes ago, her phone had gone flat, and the magazines in front of her had been read twice over.

"You're not very considerate of those around you who are trying to sleep."

Jane turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrow at the doctor beside her with her eyes closed.

"Maura, you're the only one who is sleeping," Jane sighed. "I'm so bored, I really hate long flights."

"The flight isn't even that long, Jane."

"It's longer than an hour," Jane stamped her foot to the ground as the plane hit an air pocket and moved up and down. "Holy shit, I know it was only a coincidence but do remind me not to do that again, next time we might crash."

"Are you afraid of flying?" Maura questioned as her eyes remained closed.

"What? No. If I was afraid of flying I wouldn't have hopped on the plane," Jane folded her arms. "I just get bored and when I get bored on a plane I start to think of obscene things."

"Like, the plane crashing? Or being taken hostage on the plane?"

"Maura! Keep your voice down!" Jane hissed at her girlfriend. "You can't just say those things out loud, you know that!"

"I don't think anybody is listening."

"Those are the kind of things that everybody just happens to hear, even if they aren't listening!" Jane shook her head and glared at the blonde. "But yes, those are the kind of...situations that come to mind when I don't have anything to occupy my brain."

"Do you ever have anything occupying your brain?" Maura smirked.

"Maura!" Jane laughed and playfully slapped Maura. Her sarcasm and whit had well and truly been rubbing off on her. "Can you please just entertain me? Please?"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"A game of I-Spy?" Jane felt herself beginning to calm down just at the thought of Maura distracting her.

"Hmm," Maura thought out loud for a moment and looked toward the back of the cabin before returning her focus to Jane. "I have a better idea," Maura leaned in close to her girlfriend. "Have you ever had sex in a plane?"

"...Are you asking me if I'm a member of the mile high club?" Jane lowered her voice.

"I'm asking you if you've had sex in a plane." Maura raised her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Which is asking me if I'm a member of the mile high club!"

"Jane!" Maura glared.

"No. I've never had sex on a plane, and I'm not going to."

"Fine," Maura sat back and folded her arms with a pout.

* * *

5 minutes had passed and the two sat in complete silence.

"You know...if you're not going to join me, I'll just go by myself." Maura unbuckled her belt.

"And do what, exactly?" Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Well," Maura stood in aisle. "Can I join the mile high club all by myself?"

"You wouldn't..."

Maura winked at her girlfriend and made her way toward the end of the plane and waited for the toilet to become vacant.

"Oh my god." Jane whined out.

The detective sat forward and looked to the back of the plane and watched as Maura went inside the restroom. "I can't believe I am doing this." Jane whispered to herself as she walked down the aisle of the plane. "Maura; let me in." Jane tapped lightly on the door.

Maura stood with her back to the door wearing a smirk on her face. She had her detective trained well. Or whipped, as most would say.

"Later that same day." Jane mumbled and knocked once more.

Maura laughed to herself and opened the door, pulling the dark haired beauty inside. "I knew you'd give in."

"I wasn't letting you do yourself." Jane deadpanned.

"I'm glad," Maura smirked as she pushed the detective against the now locked door, She dragged her tongue from Jane's collarbone up to her ear and nibbled on her ear. "I can't wait to feel you around my fingers." Maura whispered.

"Mmm."Jane pushed her body forward so she was closer to Maura.

"I'm going to make you come so hard that you'll struggle to walk back to your seat."

Jane groaned as she felt Maura's knee rub against her core. "Baby, don't tease me."

"You didn't even want to come in here Jane," Maura nipped at her girlfriend's neck. "So therefore I will tease you as much as I'd like."

The detective let out a basic growl, and quickly sucked in air as she felt the doctor snake her hands up her shirt and began to fondle her breasts.

"You seem a little excited." Maura rubbed her thumbs over both erect nipples.

"No shit Sherlock." Jane gasped as she felt Maura tug at her nipples.

"Using profound language won't make me go faster, sweetie," Maura unzipped Jane's jeans and pushed them to the floor. "You want to hope nobody needs the bathroom."

"Mmm," Jane jerked as Maura cupped her hand and pushed against her heat. "They can hang their John out the window for all I care."

"That would be very dangerous Jane, not only for the guy who.." Jane leaned forward and placed her lips on the talkative doctor.

Jane had enough of the tortures teasing from the honey-blonde doctor, without breaking their lips apart, the dark brunette slid her hands down Maura's body and pulled her dress up to her hips, yanked her underwear down, pushed Maura against the wall, steadied her girlfriends left leg on her shoulder and entered two fingers deep inside; earning a loud moan into her mouth.

Rizzoli pumped her fingers in and out as Maura rocked her body fiercely forward. "Play with your clit for me Maura, help me fuck your pussy." Jane panted out as she removed her swollen lips from Maura's. She watched as Maura moved her right hand down and quickly began to rub her engorged nub.

Jane could feel Maura's muscles begin to tighten around her fingers; she quickly pulled them out and removed Maura's hand. A cheeky grin plastered the detectives face and she used her strength to lift Maura.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Maura panted as she leaned against the wall while her legs dangled over the detective's shoulders.

Jane pushed Maura closer to the wall and moved her face into Maura's core and darted her tongue inside her girlfriends soaking wet pussy.

"Bay-baaaaabyyy," Maura dug her nails into Jane's head and thrust her hips against Jane's face as the detective continued to eat her out. "I'm gonna come!"

Jane nodded and moaned into Maura's pussy as she felt Maura come undone on her face.

"AahhhAAHHh" Maura's body went limp as she came hard over Jane's face. Jane helped put her legs back on the ground and she slid down the wall and smiled at Jane who's face glistened with her come.

Maura lust forward and tangled her hands in Jane's hair as their lips crashed together. The couple lost their balance as the plane dropped a little lower, but neither woman lost contact with their lips.

"Come on you've been in there for a while now Miss."

Jane and Maura jumped away from one another as they heard the male's voice as he knocked on the door.

"Ah..yeah just a minute!" Maura panted out. "I need to finish you." Maura pouted.

"As soon as we land we are going to the hotel and we are going to fuck each other so hard," Jane smirked as Maura's face dropped. "Don't you even think about telling me off about my language, Maura." Jane pulled her jeans up and fixed her hair while Maura composed herself as best she could.

"It's all yours." Jane winked at the guy who blushed at both Jane and Maura walking out from the bathroom hand in hand.

* * *

**~THE END~**

***sigh* I'ma regret putting this up. I'm sorry guys :( I wish I could live in a happy bubble without any worries and just write awesomely. **

**Just going to throw it out there - my tumblr is - sashaalexanderisalesbianathe art and my twitter is MissToastie **


End file.
